GriefStricken Love
by IceFantom
Summary: Lelouch spent his lonely years with C.C. after the Requiem, but he isn't happy with her. He can't take it anymore. Lelouch needs Kallen back in his life again, but will it last forever this time? Lelouch X Kallen KalLulu
1. Torture

**Sup guys it's me, IceFantom! Here's a new Lelouch x Kallen fanfic. It's my first Code Geass fanfic so be easy please! It takes place in the middle of R2 for the flashbacks, but it's mainly after R2.**

**Please enjoy and I do not own Code Geass or the anime/manga. **

**Btw: Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.**

* * *

It's been 2 1/2 years since I've seen Kallen. Today was the day that I left her, and resigned her from the Black Knights…

**_Flashback_**

**Warehouse in the Middle of Area 11**

"So I finally found you Zero, or should I say Lelouch Lamperouge! I, Jeremiah Gottwald, shall take my position of honor once again! Viletta restrain the Guren pilot!"

Viletta pinned Kallen down with ease. Kallen tried her best to get out of Viletta's grip, but it was no use.

Jeremiah aimed his over-sized pistol at Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" screamed Kallen.

"Shut up! What you're witnessing is history! My name shall go down in history as: Hero of the Britannians; Clovis' Avenger or Avenger of Prince Clovis! Oh, what history has in stored for me!" he said triumphantly.

Jeremiah resumed aiming his pistol. Kallen watched in horror with tears rolling down her cheeks as Jeremiah began to fire the gun.

_'Damn it! I already used my Geass on him. I can't use it again. It can't end like this! NOOOOOO!!!'_

**_Bang!_**

_'Damn! I couldn't take my revenge on Britannia, I couldn't give Nunnally a world where there would be peace, and I couldn't even protect Kallen…'_

Lelouch dropped to his knees and lay still.

"Take the pilot. I'll have you executed… publicly. Then I'll capture your little buddies in the Black Knights!" Jeremiah said with a triumphant tone.

Viletta obediently put handcuffs on Kallen.

"No! Let me go!" Kallen demanded, while fighting to get control over Viletta.

"Quit squirming you, Eleven!" Viletta commanded as she led Kallen over to the limousine.

Kallen looked back at Lelouch, biting her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears as best as she could**_._**_ 'It didn't have to be like this. Why?'_

Out of the corner of Kallen's eye, she saw a figure subdued Jeremiah at the neck. The figure came closer to the two women. As it came closer, Kallen widened her eyes when she recognized who it was.

_'Suzaku?!'_

Suzaku came behind Viletta and subdued her like he did with Jeremiah. He freed Kallen using a key.

"Don't worry. I'll charge Jeremiah and Viletta of attempt of murder against Britannian students," Suzaku said reassuring Kallen.

"Why'd you help me?" Kallen asked.

"Because Lelouch is my friend, so I can't let anything happen to his girlfriend," Suzaku said smiling.

"Thanks, but we gotta help Lelouch!" Kallen said as she ran over to Lelouch. She knelt over Lelouch, and cradled him in her arms.

"Kallen…" Lelouch said faintly.

"Don't talk. We're gonna get ya out of here. Suzaku you take care of Orange and Viletta! I'll take Lelouch to a hospital," Kallen said. She put Lelouch's arm around her neck, and carried him to the hospital

* * *

**Hospital**

Kallen arrived at the ER in 10 minutes, clocked. "Somebody get help!" Kallen cried out.

Suddenly, after her cry for help, there was a stampede of nurses and doctors towards her.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have done that... Never mind, get Lelouch on the gurney.'_ She helped Lelouch on the gurney, and watched him roll away to the emergency room.

**_Later  
_**Kallen was beside Lelouch's hospital bed, holding his hand. She remembered what the surgeon said to Kallen after his surgery…

"**_He survived the surgery, but he still lost a lot of blood. He's lucky if he survives from blood loss."_**

"Kallen…" Lelouch said faintly. His face was as pale as snow.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Kallen replied.

"I'm going to have to resign you from the Black Knights," Lelouch said quietly grunting while trying to get up.

"Lelouch slow down. Now, what was that?" she asked.

"I'm resigning you from the Black Knights," Lelouch said again. (Don't worry. He checked for cameras already.)

"What!? Why!? You can't do that! I'm your ace pilot and Captain of your Personal Guard!" Kallen yelled as she started crying, but not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I'm resigning you permanently, and... I want you to move on with someone else," Lelouch said, while trying to choke out the words. This hurt him more than it hurt her. He knew he would regret this somehow.

"What? How can you say that? What about the night we had?" Kallen had teary rivers flowing down her cheeks as if they will never stop flowing. When she said that, it got Lelouch, but he did his best to hold his emotions in. Then he passed out.

* * *

**_The Night_**

"Ugh! Don't stop!" Kallen pleaded.

Kallen loved the sound of him moaning as he quickened his pace. The love-making couple began to shake the bed. Lelouch can feel himself reaching his limit, so did Kallen. They both cum at the same time. Kallen grabbed his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Lelouch got off of her and lay beside her. Kallen laid her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat vigorously.

"You sure need some more exercise. If you do, we could've gone longer than this," Kallen teased as she looked up at Lelouch.

"I know. I realized that long ago. Maybe I should reconsider Viletta's gym classes," Lelouch agreed with a chuckle.

"Say, does that mean you don't have as much stamina as I thought you had?" teased Lelouch.

"No! I had to speed myself up for you!" Kallen's face began to turn as red as a ripe strawberry.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're next to me and in my arms, forever." Kallen cried at his words, thinking that she will never forget this moment.

"I'll always be by your side."

"Aishiteru, Kallen."

"Aishiteru, Lelouch."

* * *

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. _'It was just a dream.'_

* * *

**Ch 2 will be up in no time! Sorry if it was lame. I'm not used to writing Lemon/Lime. XP**

**R&R! plz...**


	2. I Call For You

**So this is the 2nd chapter. I do not own Code Geass, the manga, or anime.**

**Oh! And I forgot to tell you that this storyline is the same as the original R2, except Kallen was resigned right before episode 10.**

**I'm sorry about the years being mixed up. XP**

**BTW: Arigatou- thank you  
Ja ne- see ya (Ja is pretty much the same)**

* * *

**_Present_**

That was the last thing I said to her, and the last thing I wanted for the both of us. I had to, though. It was for her safety. I almost got the both of us killed.

I still remember every detail when I left Kallen...

* * *

I left the hospital at midnight when everyone was gone and asleep. I hated the hospital. It reminded me of my mother's death. It reeked of decaying bodies and the irony smell of blood, due to the soldiers from the ghetto. Before I left the room, I gave Kallen a kiss on the forehead, who was lying on the side of the bed, and had tear marks on her cheeks. It pained me very much that I had to see her cry like that. I never wanted to see her cry again like that.

After that, I said, "Aishiteru, Kallen." Then she mumbled: "Aishiteru, Lelouch." I smiled and walked out of the door.

But I knew that she come after me so I moved the Black Knight's base to somewhere else in Japan. I told the Black Knights that Kallen wanted to resign so she could live a normal teenage life. I told Milly that I was exchanging to another school, and I left the school grounds as soon as possible.

The rebellion ended 2 years ago. And these past 2 1/2 years were lonesome and boring. I live in the mainland now, since the rebellion ended. I wanted to live alone, but CC moved in with me without asking. She tried to have sex with me, but I just didn't feel right. We would kiss, but not anything serious. I knew Kallen and Gino went to college together, because, like I told her, I knew she would move on to fill in the pain that I caused her, and I know that pain still exists inside of herself as a hollowed-out part of her heart.

* * *

**Lelouch's House**

"C.C., I'm moving to another house."

"Why, Lelouch? Don't you like it here?" C.C said as she went up to him to softly rub his cheek.

"I want to get to know some people; you know, get to have some friends." Lelouch ties his shoes and starts packing his clothes.

"There are people here, too, ya know..." C.C. looks away kind of pissed off.

"C.C., there's only that old couple 14 miles from here, and we only have a cart for transport!" Lelouch said it in a smart-ass expression.

"Well, can I come, too?"

"No..." Lelouch didn't look at her, or even turn his head towards her, because he had soulless eyes and a plain facial expression. He didn't want to hurt her feelings now that she isn't immortal, anymore.

"... I see where this is going... You want Kallen back again, am I right?" C.C. said coldly as she looked away from him. '_I knew this day would come.'_

"C.C., I-" Lelouch was cut off by C.C. standing up in front of him and crouching down.

"It's OK, Lelouch. I knew this day would come, anyway. You're **SO **gullible sometimes. Now, go get Kallen back. Besides, I heard the old couple have a very young, handsome son around your age." C.C. smirks as Lelouch leaves the door.

"Arigatou, C.C." As he left the house, he remembers the day he gave away the code C.C. gave him…

**_Flashback_**

"Lelouch look! It's a boy!" C.C. pointed to the ground. The boy was battered, beaten, and bruised. He was lying down, almost unconscious.

Lelouch walked up to him, and asked, "How did you get so beaten up?" Lelouch knelt down next to the Japanese boy and, put his hand on his shoulder.

"I-I got... beat up by... some Brits... just because I bumped into them. It hurts when I try to move..."

The boy was Japanese. Lelouch knew a quite few of his bones were broken, and he had an idea. "How would you like to live longer, huh?"

The boy looked up at him with light in his eyes. "Can... you really... do that,... mister?"

"Yeah! But you have to fulfill my one wish, right now." Lelouch touched him with his hand that had a magenta bird/v-shaped sign. The boy and Lelouch went into a dimension, in which the boy has never seen.

"What is it? I'll do anything! Please! I don't wanna die!"

Lelouch stood up and took a few steps the other way. "You need to take away my immortality... Do you except these terms?"

The boy smiled and said, "Yes..." They were warped back into the mortal world.

"Now, you will never die. You will live on, forever." Lelouch carried the boy to the cart to treat his wounds. When he did, he saw that he didn't have the code bounded to him anymore. He looked at the boy, and the code was on his upper arm...

**Global Military Academy in Dallas, Texas**

Lelouch is in front of the entrance to the academy. He walks up to the guard, took off his contacts, and uses his Geass on him. "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, commands you to hand over your clothes, go get a new fresh set of clothes, go to the security room and delete this part of the footage, and then pretend nothing happened."

Lelouch dressed up, put on a mask to cover his true identity (like the one Sayoko had, but his voice sounds normal), put on a blonde wig, and put on blue contacts, similar to his violet contacts.

_'I can't take it anymore. I need Kallen back in my life; my ace, my lover, my Red Lotus.'_

Lelouch searched for his bright red-headed lover to a point that it seemed like an eternity. '_Damn it! At this point I won't be able to find Kallen before curfew. The academy is so big!' _

Then out of nowhere, a mysterious man came up and did a Full Nelson on him. "What's up? Hey, wait a minute. I've never seen you before. You must be a new recruit!" The man let go of Lelouch, and apologizes.

"Sir! My name is John Grimblon, sir! I am the new janitor here, sir!" Lelouch said as he straightened up into a formal salute.

"Whoa! Okay, hold on there! My name's Gino Weinberg, but you can call me Gino. I'm the General around these parts, since I'm in the Knight of Rounds. You and I are about the same age right? I mean we look like it." Gino shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess…"

_'Gino hasn't changed a bit since he came to Ashford.'_

Out of the corner of Lelouch's eye, came a red-headed woman.

"Hey, Gino! Who's the new guy?" asks the bright red-head Lelouch dreamt of every single night for the past 2 1/2 years. She gave Gino a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But first I gotta introduce you to my girlfriend, Kallen Kozuki, the Knight of One, _but soon to be fiancé!_"Gino whispered to Lelouch as he winked and nudges at him.

_'Damn it! No! I came here to find Kallen! Not to find her getting married!'_

"So, what do ya do around here?" Kallen went over to Gino and cuddles with him.

"I'm the new janitor here." He looks around at the other cadets running around, wondering what his next move was, now that he found Kallen. '_Should I try to meet her somewhere after curfew, or make her acquaintance then tell her who I really am? No! That'll just ruin everything!'_

"You look pretty young to be a janitor here, aren't you?" Kallen asked curiously and suspiciously.

"I, uh... just came here for some cash. I'm kinda runnin low on money." Lelouch scratches the back of his head while smiling with a goofy grin.

"I know what you mean! I took her out to eat at a fancy restaurant once and drained my wallet! But I don't mind, because I'd do anything for you!" Gino said with a tight hug.

"Aw! Thanks, Gino!" she said snuggling into his shoulder.

"So, uh... Where're ya from?" Gino said as he went over to Lelouch and putting his arm around him.

"I'm from... Germany."

**_Ring!!_**

"Sounds like the bell! John, you gotta go get to bed 3 hours after we do. It's an hour til curfew for us. From there, you gotta clean the bathrooms, locker rooms, and so on. Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

* * *

**OK so that was the 2nd chapter! I'll update it a bit more later. 3rd chapter will be coming soon. R&R!**

**Secret!!! I'm gonna have a prequel after I finish this one! XD**

* * *


	3. Kallen's POV

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! ^_^'**

**I couldn't write much the past 2 months cause of a broken wrist, but I'm back now and that's all that matters, right? (plz don't hurt me!)**

**Anyways, this is Kallen's POV of her present life at the Global Military Academy, and a dream that takes place around R2 25. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or associate with Code Geass in any way.

* * *

-The night before-**

The night sky was clear with stars scattered here and there. I've lost track of time already, but this isn't the first time I've lost track of time. I've been coming to the field in the academy almost every night, now, and I've always stayed there til' midnight when Gino came to get me. I would always lie down on the soft grass with my face towards the stars and my hands behind my head.

The uniforms from GMA **(Global Military Academy) **were very itchy, and they didn't suite my feminine features quite as well as the other women here in GMA. Since the past two and a half years, I've always kept the same hair style, short, red, and spiky just the way Lelouch liked it, but I grew my hair out just a bit. So, really, my physical appearance hasn't changed much.

Speaking of Lelouch…

'_How many years has it been since his death? It's too painful for me to even remember, yet it still lingers in my memories and dreams. I must be getting old if I'm dreaming of the past.' _I chuckled to myself.

'_That damn idiot! He should've never resigned me! Or else he will still be alive! But it's too late for that now…'_

"Why did you have to make me go through so much pain? These wounds you have caused will probably never be able to heal…well, until I see you again..." A single tear rolls down my cheek, but I continue to ignore it. Then I continue to bask in the starry night. It was very beautiful. It has been ever since there was actual peace obtained.

"If you're listening to me Lelouch, can you tell me why you died? I know Zero doesn't die that easily. Just come to me, and tell me. I need to be sure of myself before I move on with my life."

Then suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. I got up, wiped away the tear, and turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was Gino. The man I "fell" in love with after Lelouch's death. Well, really, now that I think about it, I think I'm just using him as a long-term temporary replacement. I kind of feel bad for him, because he seems to care about me very much, almost as much as Lelouch did, but I was just using him. The poor guy deserves better than what I'm doing to him.

'_How malicious of me.'_ I chortled inwardly.

"Kallen, Kallen! Hey, there you are! C'mon, it's almost midnight. Let's go back before the commander yells at us again!" Gino points his thumb toward the barracks.

"Heh, the guy always thinks we're out making out or something," I heard Gino mumble to himself.

Gino and I walk back to our barracks, hand in hand. I thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we went to our separate quarters. I decided I would try my best to thank him for being there for me when Lelouch died.

..........

I took out the special sleep wear from the footlocker that GMA provided. It was a tank top, a sleeping bra, and special camouflage cargo pants. They were meant for us to change very quickly in the morning, but GMA only gave us three sets to last the whole week. After changing into my somehow comfortable sleep wear, I snuggled into my top bunk bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I looked around to be aware of my surroundings, but I found myself in my old room from when I was 18 years old. If I remember correctly, I've moved out of father's manor and moved into an apartment in Tokyo that father paid for. It was fairly large and very fancy for an apartment. _

_The kitchen was on the left near the entrance. It had a black ceramic stove top, a stainless steel oven under the stove, a stainless steel microwave on the wall above the stove/oven, a stainless steel double-door fridge to the left of the stove, a stainless steel sink isolated on an island of black marble slab in front of the stove, and a stainless steel dishwasher to the right of the sink. There were two cabinets on the wall next to the microwave, a cabinet in between the fridge and stove/oven, a cabinet under the sink, a cabinet to the right of the dishwasher, and cabinets on either side of the microwave. The cabinets were made of a dark shade of cedar. The counters were made of a nice, smooth black marble slab._

_The living room was right in front of the kitchen. There was the couch, a coffee table where I had my meals and a black 20" x 22" Samsung flat screen TV 5 feet away from the table. There was also a black floor lamp to the right of the TV in the corner of the room._

_Then there was a door to the right of the living room. The door led to my bedroom which was surprisingly large, too. The white queen bed I slept in was against the wall to the right, and next to it was my desk where I did my studies. To the left of the door was my four-drawer dresser with a mirror made of dark, smooth cedar. On the other side of the room (across from the entrance), was the bathroom. It had a nice chrome sink with a black marble surface and a mirror. The toilet was made of chrome, too. The shower was combination of a shower and a bathtub with a sliding door._

_I still think why my father would spend so much on me when I'm half-Japanese/half-Britannian. I keep presuming it's because I'm "daddy's little girl", but I still detest that man to the very end._

_I went to the living room, and the TV was on. So I sat down and watched it. It was on the news channel, and they were broadcasting the execution of the Black Knights and everyone else who dared to oppose the Demon Emperor. I watched helplessly as I saw my friends go face death in the face. I couldn't bear to watch it, but something inside me told to, so I did. A couple of minutes after the broadcast, I figure has appeared on the road, and I immediately recognized who it was. __**Zero**__._

_I jumped up and yelled, "But that's impossible! Lelouch is Zero! How can there be-"._

_I paused for a moment to watch as "Zero" ran in a zigzag-like pattern, dodging the Knightmare bullets. I looked at Orange Boy who tried to defend the Demon Emperor, but "Zero" jumped onto and off his shoulder and landed in front of Nunnally. I thought I saw a brief smile on Orange Boy's face, but quickly erased that idea from my head. "Zero" then jumped in front of the Emperor, who tried to shoot the imposter with his pistol, but it was knocked out of his hand by a red, over-sized sword. Then I saw the unbelievable._

'_Did he just smile?' I thought._

_I watched helplessly as the sword pierced through the Demon Emperor's heart. I cried, but I didn't know why. I hated the dreadful man for abandoning me, yet, I still loved him. I fell to my knees and cried. I continuously pounded my right fist violently on the floor and mumbled "Damn it" every time, until someone came into my apartment._

"_You know, if you're going to live alone, you should really lock your door more often," said a lazy, monotone voice._

"_What do you want, C.C.?" I coldly replied while wiping away my tears._

"_No, the question is what do __**YOU**__ want?" she said, pointing her index finger at me._

"_Shut up, it's none of your business."_

"_I believe it's so my business. I can answer every one of your questions IF you let me stay here for a couple of weeks."_

_I thought about it for a minute. It'll be a pain in the ass again letting Pizza Girl stay here. Last time we lived together, there was a mountain of pizza boxes next to her bed, but I desperately need those answers._

_I stood up and said, "Okay, but you're cleaning up whatever mess you make, and you're sleeping on the couch with the pull-out bed."_

"_Alright, as long I have somewhere to stay. Now, I'm just going to go straight through this so bear with me:_

_1. Lelouch dumped you to protect you. He cares, but he can't say he does.  
__2. You saw that broadcast, right? Suzaku was in the one in Zero's costume.  
__3. What you saw was the Zero Requiem. It's a plan to attain world peace by focusing all of the hatred in the world on Lelouch, so when he dies, the hatred goes with him.  
__4. If he could, I bet he would tell you that he loves you._

_I paused for a moment for all of that information to sink in. Then I asked, "Why tell me this?"_

"_Because this was Lelouch's dying wish."_

"_But he didn't have to die! There must've been another way!" I argued._

"_No… Unfortunately, there wasn't…"_

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" I yelled as I pounded my fist against the wall._

"_You will see him again. Just wait." She walked away to go get some pizza, I assumed._

"_Yeah, wait like 70-80 years," I mumbled after she walked out the door._

_C.C. heard Kallen just before shutting the door._

"_No, Kallen. You'll just have to wait 2-3 years," she said after Kallen was out of earshot._

* * *

**-5:45 AM-  
-Women's Quarters-**

All of the sudden, I heard an air horn being blown into my quarters, and I fell off the top bunk, and I hit the floor face first. _'Damn it! Ow!'_

I got up, dressed into my uniform, and went to meet Gino.

* * *

**-3:35 PM-**

'_Hmm, I really am getting old if I keep dreaming about the past.'_ I thought as the dream replayed in my mind.

"Damn it, where's Gino? He better not be doing Full Nelsons on the rookies again!"

I continued to look around, until I saw two blonds, knowing that one of them is Gino.

* * *

**Okay…umm… R&R plz!**


	4. Redemption

**I don't own Code Geass, the anime, or the manga.**

**BTW: Onii-chan: big brother**

* * *

"John, why don't we go for a walk for a couple of minutes to get to know each other a bit more," Kallen pointed the way to a field used for playing sports and shooting practice.

"Alright. So, where are you from?" Lelouch asked.

"Japan, but I'm half Japanese/half Britannian."

"That sounds interesting!" Of course, Lelouch had to hide his true identity so he **HAD** to ask these ridiculous questions that he already knew. '_Should I reveal my true identity to her now? No, it's too soon. Maybe, just maybe, I can-'_

"Do you have any siblings?" Kallen asks as they both sit down on the field.

"I had a younger sister, but I lost her to the war," Lelouch grimly said, while the memories of his "assassination" and the betrayal of Nunnally reoccurred in his mind.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I lost my Onii-chan to the war, too. He was the best brother I could've asked for, but that ended soon after a couple years after our resistance cell had started in Japan." Kallen stares into the sunset. "But ever since he past, I feel like he's watching over me like an angel or guardian from the heavens."

"Heh, at least you're happy. I've got nowhere to live except at my old apartment. That's why I got a job here, to keep up with the bills. Plus, my sister's not with me and the person I care most about now is somewhere else with another guy," Lelouch said with no emotion at all. He looks down at the grass, not wanting to show the expression in his face and eyes.

"I bet your sister is watching over you now, and she's in a safer and better place, too!" Kallen looks at him while rubbing his back to comfort him from his continuous sorrow. "So, do you know where that person is?"

"Yes... She's closer than you think she is." _'If only she was mine again.'_

'_Closer to him than I think she is? What's that suppose to mean?' _Kallen scratches her head in confusion. "But hey, don't be too hard on yourself. Tell you what, Gino and I will be your friends, how's that?"

"That would make me feel better," Lelouch smiles gratefully with a 'thank you' expression on his face.

"Hey, now there's that smile I've been looking for! You know, you sound **A LOT** like my previous boyfriend. And the same slim, but lean body he used to have… before his assassination…"

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asks with a concern face, while looking at her, trying to read what's going on inside her.

"Well, I had someone that I cared for more than anyone else, too, before I met Gino. His name was Lelouch Vi Britannia," Kallen looks down on the grass, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You mean that Demon Emperor of Britannia?" Lelouch asks with [fake] disbelief.

"Yes. You might not know this, but he used to be Zero, the Black Knights' leader. I admired him; was encouraged by him; and was inspired by him, until he broke up with me and betrayed the Black Knights and became the 99th Emperor of Britannia… And until he broke my heart." Tears began to fall down her cheeks like a raging river like back in the hospital.

Lelouch knelt behind her and embraces her in a hug. Her eyes snaps open immediately; frozen in his warm, tight embrace. '_This feeling… Why does it feel so familiar? It feels like I'm being hugged by Lelouch' _He helps her stand up while still hugging her.

"It's okay. He is closer to you than you think."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she mumbled.

Her tears were beginning to seep into his uniform, but he didn't care. He longed for this moment: for the warmth of her body to radiate off from her body into his; and to embrace her into his arms once again.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you. I'll never let you go." Lelouch embraces her tighter, not wanting to let go and for this moment to last forever.

Kallen turns around to look into his eyes. _'Is he Lelouch in disguise? But he's dead, but he said...'_

They close in on each other. Lelouch's hands slither up to Kallen's hair, tangling his hands in them. Kallen's hands wrap around his neck as they close in for a kiss.

* * *

"Man, where on earth can Kallen be? She's gonna be in SO much trouble if she's out past curfew again!" Gino runs around the campus hoping she would show up somehow. He notices two figures in the field and yells, "Hey! Uh, wait a minute…" He recognizes the two figures, and starts sprinting as fast as lightning towards them.

Oh, how much Lelouch yearned for a kiss from her, until…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gino spin kicks (in the air) Lelouch straight on the jaw, making his jaw dislocate and making his mouth bleed. He flew over towards a tree, face first, that was 17 feet away. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU COME HERE ONLY FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND NOW YOU'RE UP AND ALL OVER MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gino stands in front of Kallen with his arm in front of her.

"Gino, we weren't doing anything at all! He was trying to comfort me when I lost Lelouch!" Kallen argued.

"OH YEAH!? HOW COME YOU WERE GOING TO KISS HIM, HUH!? I DIDN'T EVEN LOSE MY VIRGINITY, YET, BUT IN A COUPLE HOURS OF MEETING HIM, YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER!" Gino had never felt this angry in his life. Gino walks up to Lelouch and looks down on him. "You Germans are all alike."

"Gino, I'm sorry." Lelouch pleads as best as he could, cause of his dislocated jaw.

"Sorry, SORRY!? IS THAT ALL YOU GERMANS CAN DO; MAKE OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY'S SOON TO BE FIANCE THEN AFTER BEING BEATEN UP BY HER BOYFRIEND, YOU PLEAD FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU PEOPLE SICKEN ME TO THE STOMACH!" Gino kicks Lelouch hard in the stomach multiple times, hard enough for him out cough out blood multiple times and fracture a couple of ribs. Lelouch is smashed into the tree each kick Gino gave. He picks Lelouch up by the hair, but the wig slips off, and Lelouch falls to the ground.

Kallen gasps at the scene. She sprints towards the half unconscious and beaten up Lelouch, and stands in front of him with her arms spread out. "Stop, Gino!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GONNA KILL THIS SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Gino once again grabs Lelouch's hair, lifting him up from the ground. "I SEE YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER! LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE THERE IS HIDDEN UNDER THIS MASK OF LIES!" Gino rips off the face mask, and knees him in the face, making his nose bleed furiously. Lelouch falls to his knees then collapses to the ground half dead.

Kallen knew that face anywhere and starts clenching her hair. _'No… It's happening. It's happening, again, like in the warehouse.' _She falls down on her knees, eyes wide, still clenching her hair, and frozen. _'But I can do something now. I'm not gonna let this happen again!'_ She runs up to Gino and nails him in the stomach then does an uppercut onto his chin. He was thrown back by the surprise attack. He steps back a few steps then falls over on his stomach. "Sorry, Gino, but the wedding's off." She looks at him disgustingly, and heads over to Lelouch. "Hey, Lelouch, how's it going?" Kallen smiles at him with great joy swelling up in her, and craddles his head on her lap.

"Wha…? My name's John-"

"Oh, shut up! Your face mask and wig are off. You can stop the act, now." She gratefully smiles, knowing that he isn't dead.

"I see. I missed you everyday, and I wanted to marry you after the rebellion was over, but-" He coughs up blood and squeezes Kallen's arm, trying to suppress the pain from the fractured ribs.

"Oh, Lelouch, yes, I would **LOVE** to marry you!" Kallen's smile becomes wider every second that goes by.

She leans her head on his, and whispers, "I told you that I'll always be by your side. But Lelouch don't talk, you'll die for sure this time. I'll get you to the clinic." She cleans Lelouch's blood from his face with a magenta rag that she carries around a lot. She picks up the wig and face mask, and put's it back on his face. She picks him up bridal style, and starts to carry him off to the clinic.

"Why did you choose him over me, Kallen?" Gino asks sorrowfully.

"Gino, you remember Lelouch, right? My first boyfriend? Besides, you were always so emotionally detached. Plus, it hurts me when I sleep with another guy besides Lelouch." Kallen smiles at Gino as she walks by him, who was lying on his stomach after being beaten up by her.

* * *

**Well, that was Ch 3!!! Sorry if it was a bit messed up, cuz I was making up the story along while I was typing. (Man, I got some mad skillz!!! XD jk) Ch 4 will be out soon.**


	5. Family

**I'm back! Sorry for the inconvenience. All that matters though is that I'm writing again, right? Now, now. An angry mob isn't necessary... Anyways, enjoy!**

**WARNING: The following contains explicate information.**

* * *

**-Unknown Location-  
-Couple of Years Later-**

"It's almost time for the enclosure of his pathetic life… I swear… I WILL END HIM!"

* * *

**-Shikoku Island, Japan-  
-Around the Same Time-**

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Kallen smiled delightfully.

"I'll say. I picked the best place for a home." Lelouch clasped her hand with his, and they continued to bask under the tree.

Their house looked like any other ordinary Japanese home, but a bit more modern. The inside was spacious, like an ordinary Japanese home would be. It had Britannian and Japanese cultures mixed together to represent the harmony between the two countries, and the fact that the couple wanted to mixed the two heritages together. The kitchen is Japanese. The bedrooms are Britannian. And the dining room and living room are a mixture of both. The dining room had a classic Britannian dining table with Japan-made chairs that match with the table. The living room had a Japanese couch and a Britannian coffee table. Other rooms varied depending on its usage. Japanese and Britannian arts are scattered about the house. The house also has a stone fencing all around it, which stretches around the 4-acre home (although the house itself was about an acre worth of space).

There was an electric gate with security cameras for an entrance to the home for security precautions. It had a talk-in radio that is transmitted to a small key chain that Lelouch always carried around. The key chain opened the gate also. Kallen had a key chain, too, but didn't care enough to carry it around as much as Lelouch.

Under the house was a different story, though. That is where a secret mini-base was located. That is where the Guren-Mk IV and a rebuilt Shinkiro are located. The Guren's pretty much the same but with enhanced features that are similar to the Shinkiro. Next to the Guren is a (almost) super computer built by Lelouch himself. It had access to the security cameras at the gate and ones hidden all over the estate. The mini-base is there for another precaution.

Lelouch and Kallen have lived the best past years of their life. The wedding was magnificent, and the honey moon…even better. They're now 24 years old. They've been thinking about starting a family.

"Sooo?" Kallen pestered.

"So what?" Lelouch questioned without the slightest idea about what she's talking about.

"You wanna have kids or not?" she asked.

"Oh! I've thought about it during my studies. I've calculated that maybe it's the moment in time that w-…" Lelouch was cut off before he could finish.

"Just say yes or no. You and your ridiculous 'calculations'!" she said impatiently.

"Alright, alright… Fair enough. Let's start a family." Lelouch smiled at her.

"Damn right we're starting a family!" Kallen grinned back in gratitude.

"If you're such in a rush, why wait?" Lelouch smirked.

"You have a good point," she replied.

She leaned in for a hot kiss. Lelouch, taken by surprise that they weren't going for the bed or couch inside, kissed back.

Kallen broke the kiss, saying, "I'm gonna be on top this time." She gave him a somewhat serious look.

"Fine. You can be on top." Lelouch surrendered.

"Who said I was asking?" she questioned.

"Heh. Typical of my wife." He smirked.

She flung her tank top and bra off, exposing her breasts, while kissing Lelouch. Lelouch tossed his T-shirt, but he threw it too high that it got stuck in the tree above them. He could care less, though. Kallen quickly undid the button on his shorts and stared cravingly at his penis.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Kallen. And all those times you called ME a pervert," he said smirking.

"Shut up!" she bellowed and started blushing. Lelouch won that battle, but he won't win the war.

Kallen started rubbing the penis that was under the boxer briefs. Lelouch let out a moan, showing that he wanted more. So she undid the buttons on his underwear. The unbuttoning tickled him, and it forced him to let out that was something of a groan, making him all the more wanting him inside her. His penis poked out through the hole, and Kallen lifted the erection out with her mouth and tongue. While she was putting it down gently, she slid her tongue from under the shaft to the tip. Lelouch moaned and clenched the grass in excitement. She knew that he just loved that. She started from the tip and worked her way down. Her tongue slid into the hole of the boxer briefs and started rubbing it into the crack of his balls. He went into frenzy.

"Kallen stop! You're gonna make me cum!" Lelouch yelled.

"Oh why stop there?" She continued to tease him.

Lelouch was caressing her breasts while moaning uncontrollably. He yearned for her so much that he unbuttoned her jean shorts and took off her underwear.

"Just make the baby now!" he persisted.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she waved her finger. "Not so fast now. I didn't get to suck it, yet." So Kallen continued her teasing a bit more. She sucked on the tip ever so indulgently. She was satisfied and stopped. "NOW, we'll make our baby."

She pushed him against the tree in a slouching position, spread his knees, and slowly pushed his penis into her. Kallen rubbed herself around him a little to excite him even further. She pushed slowly at first but quickened her pace. With every thrust, Lelouch slammed into the tree. Moans started rumbling the air. As the love-making came to a close, Lelouch's sperm combined with Kallen's egg.

Kallen got off of him, and they straddled each other.

"Jesus—Kallen! I think—that was the—best—you've ever—done!" Lelouch said in between breathes.

"I try my best in an occasion like this." Kallen smiled. Lelouch smiled back.

**_Later_**

Kallen was in the kitchen making dinner, while Lelouch was watching the news on the couch.

**News Lady: **And we're back with JPNews. I'm Trisha Le.

**News Man: **And I'm Ling Feng.Breaking news! Empress Nunnally has decided to visit Japan for her semi-annual vacation!

**Trisha Long: **Reporter Soyoung Takanowa is at the scene. Soyoung?

**Soyoung:** Thank you Trisha. I'm here at the scene. The Empress' plane has just landed, and we're expecting her to come out any minute now. There she is! And there's Zero rolling her wheelchair!

**_News in the background._**

_'Hmm? Nunnally's here?' _Lelouch wondered.

"Hey Kallen, Nunnally came to Japan for her vacation!" Lelouch yelled.

"Really! That's wonderful! We have to go see her!" she insisted.

**_Ring! … Ring! … Ring!_**

Kallen quickly finished her cooking then ran to the telephone.

"Hello! Kozuki residence!" she stated.

"Kallen! It's so good to hear your voice!" Nunnally said excitedly.

"Nunnally! It's good to hear you, too!" Kallen also said excitedly.

"I'm coming to visit you in a couple of days after I see the others!" Nunnally screeched.

"That's great! We'll be waiting for you then!" Kallen was really joyful to hear the news. She started to shriek herself. They talked for a little longer then hung up.

Kallen turned around with a wide grin on her face. "Lelouch, guess what!" Kallen was so excited she could wet her pants.

"What?" Lelouch responded.

"Nunnally's coming to visit in a couple of days!"


	6. Good Times Gone By

**Here's the next chapter! I'll try to do a chapter every week. If I'm not busy that is… .**

* * *

**-Kozuki Residence-  
-7:30 PM-**

Nunnally visited a couple of days after her call, but Suzaku had other duties to attend to, so he couldn't come with her. They had dinner soon after her arrival. Lelouch, Kallen, and Nunnally all caught up with each other, including the news of having a child. Of course Nunnally shrieked and hopped in her wheelchair in ecstasy of her new nephew and/or niece. The two girls talked on and on about it, while Lelouch sat their and smiled. It wasn't rare for him to smile around his sister or wife. They made him happy after all.

Nunnally then announced that she was getting leg transplants so she can walk again. Lelouch wasn't sure about it, but they've happened before and worked 97% of the time. Nunnally begged him to let her have the transplants. She also told him that she wasn't a little girl anymore and that she can make her own decisions. He gave in, eventually. Whatever makes her happy makes him happy.

They continued talking about old friends from Japan and Suzaku and how Nunnally's empress position is and other things. Nunnally fell asleep watching TV after dinner. Lelouch rolled her to the guest bedroom, which was on the main floor for her convenience. After all, Lelouch wasn't really the fittest guy around. Carrying her up the stairs would be more than a workout for him. She is an adult now, and she grew very much. Kallen was cleaning up the dishes that were sitting in the sink after the meal.

After cleaning up the dishes and the dining room also, she went upstairs for the night. She was beat. She got into her pajamas, brushes her teeth, and crawled into bed, but Lelouch wasn't there.

'_He must be in his studies. I swear he's a workaholic!' _Kallen thought.

She got out of bed and walked down the hall where Lelouch's office was.

"Lelouch?" Kallen quietly said while walking into the office.

"Hmm? Kallen! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Just a little longer then I'm done," Lelouch quickly said before going back to his studies.

"Come on Lelouch! Today was a day of relaxation. No need to work at all today," she protested sleepily.

Lelouch sighed before saying, "Okay… Let's go to bed."

He smiled and led her back to the comfy mattress and pulled the sheets and blankets over. He put his pajamas and brushed his teeth. By the time he got back to the bed, Kallen was fast asleep.

'_Good. I can go back to my studies now.'_

Lelouch quickly got back to his studies.

_'I'm glad Kallen was too tired to suspect anything.'_

He took out a disk that he got in the mail this morning. It was sealed inside a Manilla envelope. The disk looked like any other, but Lelouch didn't think it contained things a normal disk would...or should. Lelouch turned on a TV that flipped from behind the bookshelves. He inserted the CD into a player on his desk. The TV flickered into life as it read the CD. A person in a black cloak stood in the picture. They stood in a dark background with rarely any light visible.

"Hello Lelouch," it said. The voice was scrambled so Lelouch couldn't make out who it was. "I hope you're prepared…" it continued. "I will bring down the rain and make it drown you to your knees. Don't worry. I won't BE the rain. I'll only be calling it. Kudos to you… And good luck."

The screen blacked out. Lelouch probably knew the person if they knew his name and sought to destroy him. He thought about the message.

_'What could it mean? "I won't be the rain. I'll only be calling it." Hmm…' _Lelouch looked at the envelope again. '_Huh… No address. It must've been hand-delivered by that person in the video. He probably did it, so we couldn't trace his location.'_

He picked up the telephone on his desk and dialed a number.

* * *

**-12:45 AM-**

A cybertronic-like man appeared at the front door. Lelouch opened the window to his office. The window is fairly large, and it's big enough for a grown man to fit through. Lelouch motioned the man to jump through the window so he won't alert Nunnally or Kallen. The man was very light on his feet after all. The man jumped and landed softly in the office.

"Hello Jeremiah. Long time no see," Lelouch greeted him.

"Your Majesty! It is an honor to serve you once more!" Jeremiah bowed at Lelouch's feet. "What is the emergency, Your Highness?"

Lelouch led him to the desk and replayed the video. After the video finished, Jeremiah stood there in a moment of thought.

"The envelope that the disk came in had no address anywhere. I assumed it was hand-delivered by that person in the video. I believe he did so, because then we can't trace his location," Lelouch said.

"I see… Have you checked the cameras?" Jeremiah responded.

"Not yet. Not until you came at least. Come Jeremiah!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Jeremiah saluted then followed Lelouch.

Lelouch walked to the fireplace under the TV, while Jeremiah waited. He grabbed one of the stakes and lifted a log. A secret elevator appeared. Lelouch stepped inside followed by Jeremiah. The elevator went down into the earth where the secret base was. Lelouch led him to the super computer. He brought up the cameras, which are stationed where the mailbox is, and scanned through the past 48 hours. The cameras found a figure, but the black cloak camouflaged it.

"We don't know who the person is now… The image isn't clear enough to pick up a face even if it was enhanced." Lelouch stood there rubbing his chin. "Let's continue this tomorrow. I don't want Kallen to wake up alone. Then she'd really be pissed off."

"Yes, My Lord. As you wish." Jeremiah departed.

Lelouch got back into bed and slept very well.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger! Did you expect that? And who is this rain-bringer and the rain? Hmm… Find out next time! ...Maybe**

**R&R**


	7. Unexpecting Reunion

**Hey again! Okay I've reduced the waiting to a couple days. How does that sound huh? Just for you guys. :D**

* * *

**-Farmer's Market-  
-1:15 PM-**

Kallen went to shop for groceries. Since they lived in the country, there wasn't a grocery store. Instead, there's a farmer's market. Nunnally and Lelouch are at the house drinking tea and bonding. Kallen was looking at some fish and meat when, all of the sudden, she bumped into someone, knocking her and the stranger down.

"Sumimasen! I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized.

"Oh, it's no big deal! But excuse me for knock-Kallen!" the person shrieked in surprise.

Kallen got up from the ground. She heard her name being called, and she looked up to the "stranger".

"Gino! Wow, what're you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"I was assigned to guard this area with other people, because Empress Nunnally is here," he replied.

"Oh… Why don't you come over for some coffee?" she asked. Even though he beat up Lelouch, she had to be mature and forgive and forget. It has been several years after all. Although, she's still a little mad at him.

"Hmm sounds good! But uhh is Lelouch gonna be there?" he asked.

"By the time I get home, he'll be going with Nunnally to her jet, which is quite a ways from where I live. Why?" she asked with suspicion.

"I'm just afraid that he'll still hate me for you know…" he replied quietly.

"Well, he won't be home for awhile. So you don't have to worry!" she said reassuringly.

Kallen continued her shopping. She finished soon, and they headed back to her house. Finally, they sat for coffee. They caught up with each other. Gino had been with the army ever since they last saw each other. Fortunately for him, he's still in the Knight of the Rounds.

"Sounds like everything's going well for you. I'm glad it is." Kallen smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's great! You should come back and serve Japans army! It'll be just like old times!" Gino insisted.

"I'm sorry, Gino, but I'm going to raising a family," she replied, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Huh? You're having a kid?" he asked shockingly.

"Yeah… I am…"

Her cell phone rang, which was in another room. Kallen sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I have to answer that."

'_The last thing I want to hear… They're having a kid… God damn it, he's having EVERYTHING I ever wanted!' _Gino thought furiously. _'Well now he can take a taste of this!'_ Gino slipped something into Kallen's coffee.

Kallen got back from her call. "Sorry that was Lelouch. He's coming back now. You better get going."

"Yeah good idea. It was nice meeting you. See ya!" Then Gino left.

Kallen drank the rest of her coffee, and then started cleaning up the cups and stuff so Lelouch won't suspect there was a guest. A couple hours later, Lelouch arrived. They had dinner, and then went to bed.

* * *

**-12:00 AM-**

Jeremiah came with his rebuilt Knightmare, the Sutherland Sieg. It was stored with the Guren and Shinkiro. Lelouch and Jeremiah prepared for the conflict that is soon to come. They built a replica of Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Field except it's modified to shield the house and area around it. Lelouch did the science and building, while Jeremiah did the heavy lifting.

"There the shield's finished. We should be ready by the time they attack," Lelouch said.

"Yes. I will be staying at a nearby motel. It won't take me long to get here," Jeremiah replied.

"Good… Then our preparations are complete. You may go get some rest. Before you go, take this. It will alert you when I need you." Lelouch gave him a chess piece that looked like a knight.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Jeremiah saluted then left.

Lelouch got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter! Not much to write about in this. I'm savin up a surprise! ;) Anyways, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. R&R please! :)**

**BTW: A research problem with Gawain and Shinkiro. Sorry bout that.**


	8. Unpleasant Encounters

**WAIT! Before you go ahead and read this chapter, read the previous one. I've updated a small spoiler (you can call it that). It's right before the "12:00 AM" mark. The choice is optional if you want to read it or not. Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**-Not too far away from the Kozuki residence…-  
-A Couple of Days Later-  
-6:45 PM-**

Gino looked around hurriedly for his faithful follower. "Nikolai, are we ready to proceed with our plan?" he shouted.

"Ahh, yes! Just a few more minutes."

Nikolai, Gino's follower of 2 years, was founded by Gino after a gang shootout. Poor Nikolai was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Even though, he was in the middle of the shootout, he was lucky and was able to escape with only a few scrapes. At the time, Nikolai was 15 years old and had nowhere to go. After Gino rescued him, he took him back to his apartment and fed him. It's Nikolai was thankful of Gino. So thankful that he dedicated his loyalty and life to Gino. He has studied under Gino for the past 2 years, and he now knows nearly everything Gino knows.

Nikolai has short, black hair and blue eyes. He dyes the whole top of his head white and combs it forward. His face is skinny, but it becomes a little rounder towards the chin area. He has a lean and muscular shape to his body. He usually wears the cloak, but other times he wears cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Good… We shall leave after you are done."

"Yes, My Lord!"

* * *

**-Kozuki Residence-  
-7:20 PM-**

Lelouch and Kallen were stargazing in the field in front of their house. Cuddled in each other's arms and a calm night was just all they needed at the moment. It seemed like a perfectly normal night. No pressure for war, no hot debates or arguments, and no politics to worry about, thank God. But a job they have to worry about, yes. Kallen worked at a florist shop, while Lelouch works as the manager of a bank but only cause of his ingenious mind. Of course, he wears disguises when out in the public.

"How was work today?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, the usual. Had tons of paperwork, a customer complains, and so on. You?"

"Sold flowers and stuff, but an odd couple did come by."

"What do you mean by an odd couple?" Lelouch questioned suspiciously.

"Two guys dressed in a knotted up t-shirt and short shorts. One had a pony tail on the top of his head just dangling there for everyone to see!" she said in a [somewhat] disbelieving tone.

"Uhh I think those guys are gay, Kallen…" he said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I never thought of that."

Lelouch gave a look of disbelief. A bead of sweat drooped from his brow. Kallen looks at him and says, "What? It's not like you see them out in the country ya' know."

"Yeah…" Lelouch continues the look.

"Oh, whatever! …I met a friend yesterday."

"What kind of friend?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Gino."

At the sound of his name, Lelouch sat up. That was one of the quickest physical reactions Kallen's ever seen him do. "Gino! What'd he do to you? Are you hurt?" Thoughts were racing through his mind. He was wondering if the cloaked figure might be Gino.

Kallen placed her hand reassuringly on his chest and said, "It's ok, Lelouch. He was guarding the area cause of Nunnally, and I invited him over for coffee."

Lelouch looked at her puzzled. "Guards? Nunnally said she only had 2 guards waiting at her jet."

Kallen's eyes widened in shock. _'Gino lied? He lied about everything? Why would he do such a thing?'_

"Yes, that's right! I wasn't here on duty. The army kicked me out, because I assaulted a civilian AKA Lelouch!" a voice shouted in resentment over an intercom.

Lelouch looked behind him and saw the Tristan and another Knightmare alongside it. Immediately, he pressed the button on a king chess piece. _'Good. Jeremiah should be here within 10-15 minutes.'_ Lelouch tried to run into the house, but he was blocked off by the unknown Knightmare.

* * *

**The Knightmare info:**

**Name: **Atticus

**Design Features:  
**Cockpit Ejection System  
Factsphere Sensor [shoulders]  
Landspinner Propulsion System  
Integrated Float System

**Armaments:  
**x2 Slash Harkens [wrists]**  
**Hadron Rifle**  
**x2 Blaze Luminous Particle Shield [forearms]  
x2 Needle Blazers (add-on w/ Particle Shields)**  
**x2 MVS [holstered at hips]

**Appearance:  
**It's a custom-made 9th Generation Vincent model, but with rounded shoulder armor and a smaller V on its forehead. It has a slimmer appearance than most Vincents for mobility. Mostly black, golden V crest [forehead], golden float system, gold colored on the sides of the legs, golden chest plate, and gold-colored in the crotch area.

**Uses:  
**Excels in melee combat, but is also fairly good in ranged combat. Its maximum speed matches that of the Guren's average speed.

The Hadron Rifle says it all. Although, the down side is that the power isn't as strong as most Hadron-based weapons. It's only strong enough to destroy a limb, rather than destroy the whole thing. Needle Blazers are a device that can penetrate armor with a devastating effect. It was originally developed from the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous Shield and is usually located at the Knightmare Frame's joint. In close range, it will emit a blast of focused energy that can be used to destroy an enemy Knightmare Frame. So the Blaze Luminous Particle Shield can convert into a Needle Blazer.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah! No getting your Knightmare, Lelouch!" Gino taunted.

"Heh, I wasn't getting it. I was running to it." Lelouch smirked as the ground opened up, and from the base, the Guren and Shinkiro appeared. "Kallen!" When Lelouch programmed his chess piece, not only did he build in a distress signal to Jeremiah but also to remotely call for the Guren and Shinkiro.

"Hai!" Kallen boarded her cockpit. "Okay, wait Lelouch. First, explain the situation."

"Right. Long story short, Gino's out for revenge."

"That's good enough for me! I can kick your ass again and again, Gino!" The Guren plunged towards the Tristan.

The Atticus stood in an attack stance, but the Tristan held its hand in front of it. "Stand down, Nikolai. I got this." Gino pressed a button in the Tristan. Just as Guren's deadly right claw closed in at Tristan, it stopped and stood there in silence.

Lelouch got worried. He tried radioing her, but she didn't respond. "Bastard, what'd you do to her!"

"Oh, I just slipped some nanobots into her system when we had coffee the other day." He smirks in victory. "Now, I can control all of her actions, whether you like it or not Lelouch!" Gino laughs menacingly over the intercom.

"You BASTARD! You fucking BASTARD! I'll get you for this!" The Shinkiro's chest opens up to reveal the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon (DSPTC).

"Go take care of him, Kallen. Nikolai, stay by my side just in case," Gino commanded.

Guren plunges towards the Shinkiro. Lelouch quickly turned off the DSPTC and activated the Absolute Defense Shield. Shinkiro has no match for the Guren, so it was basically a sitting duck. The Guren shoots at the shield with her claw. Though, it did little damage to the shield.

'_Damn it, Jeremiah! Where are you?' _Lelouch scoured the ground for Jeremiah's Sutherland Sieg to appear, but still no sign of him. After a couple more sitting duck moments, his Sutherland finally appeared and pushed the Guren away. "Don't hurt her!"

"My Lord, What is wrong with My Lady?" Jeremiah asked in a worried tone.

"She's being controlled by nanobots. There's only one way to save her. Destroy Tristan's controls!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Jeremiah said as he charged towards the Tristan.

"Kallen, take care of that annoyance," Gino commanded.

"Hai!" The Guren darted towards the Sutherland with its claw extended and ready to take any life. The Sutherland dodged the attack in the nick of time. The Sutherland launched one of its tube missiles at the Guren, but it was a futile move.

While the Guren and Sutherland Sieg engaging in battle, Lelouch decided to fire up his DSPTC and aimed it at the Tristan. Out of nowhere, the Atticus is standing right in front of the Shinkiro. _'That's impossible! Only thing able to make it that fast is…GEASS!'_

"Tell me. Do you have a Geass?" Lelouch asked Nikolai.

"Yes. I don't remember how I got it, though. All I do remember is that I got it when I was 14. My Geass' name is The Augmenter. It enhances my human abilities such as super strength, high intellect, night vision, etc. It's activated upon the user's will. Not only I get stronger, faster, and smarter, my ability to do things also enhances such as piloting a Knightmare that he hasn't even touched before." Nikolai attacks Shinkiro with its MVS swords. Lelouch quickly fired the cannon, but Atticus dodges it without flinching or breaking a sweat.

'_There's gotta be a weakness. Every Geass user has one. I'll try to test him then!' _Lelouch thought. Shinkiro raised its arm, and fired the Hadron Cannon on its wrists. Atticus dodges all of them, of course. Lelouch notices a pattern. Atticus dodges the attack then comes in for a simple close-range attack. _'When he's dodging, he's definitely using his Geass. But the attacks… They're just simple slashes that don't need the Geass… Maybe he can only use it for a limited time before something happens.'_

"Nikolai, don't push yourself now. The Shinkiro is no match for your speed. Take it easy," Gino reminded him.

"Yes, of course."

"Tell me your name, stranger," Lelouch commanded him.

"I am Nikolai. I don't remember my last name, and I have no connection to my kin, for I've forgotten them, too. I figured it was a side effect or something for having the Geass. Nonetheless, I owe Gino-sensei my life," Nikolai responded.

"Why do you owe Gino your life, Nikolai?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"He saved my life. That's all I need to say." Atticus zooms towards Shinkiro as Lelouch is still testing his abilities.

Meanwhile over in the Guren VS Sutherland Sieg skirmish, Kallen is winning. Sutherland Sieg has lost almost all of its weapons to Guren's fatal Radiation Wave. Jeremiah tries his last time to put the Knightmare down. "This should put you down!" Sieg fired its cone-shaped Slash Harkens at the Guren, and ran an electric shock towards Guren.

"Oh, yeah? This should make it backfire then!" Guren grabbed the wire and emitted the Radiant Wave Surger. The Sieg malfunctioned and started bubbling.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I have failed… Marianne-sama!" Jeremiah's last words over the intercom before the Sutherland Sieg blew up.

"Jeremiah! Your death will not be in vain. You have served me well." Lelouch stared angry at Tristan.

A video-com flared at the screen showing Gino. "Lelouch, Lelouch, why the mad face? C'mon you have to admit that he was getting a bit obsessive over serving you. Now, it's three against one. What're you gonna do?"

Lelouch sat there in anger. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, because his head was down. "I'm gonna do this!" Lelouch hacked the Guren's control systems through the Shinkiro and activated the Gefjun Net. He launched the net towards Gino and Nikolai. This caused their systems to deactivate for at least 30 minutes.

"Ahh, clever move! Never underestimate the great Lelouch vi Britannia. But I doubt you forgot I can still control Kallen. Kallen, kill him!"

"Hai! Get ready to die!"

* * *

**Sorry about the day-late update. Next chapter is Guren VS Shinkiro! Don't worry I'm sure I'll post that one soon.**

**R&R please! :)**


	9. Guren VS Shinkiro

**Here is the next chapter! The legendary Guren VS the unfathomable Shinkiro!**

**Yes, I've made Gino an asshole in this fanfic. I thought, "Hey, what if Gino had a bad side? That would be interest since he's always so nice." That is why Gino is an asshole… Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Just sit back and watch, Nikolai. This'll an interesting fight." Gino smirks evilly inside the cockpit. He ejects the USB flash drive, turning off the Tristan, and kicks his feet up and lays back to enjoy the little "show" he's put on.

"Alright, bastard, time to go down!" Kallen pressed some controls, and the Guren's claw launched towards the Shinkiro.

Lelouch had to react. And fast! Any second, the lethal claw will turn him and his Knightmare to ash. He hurriedly typed in calculations onto his keyboard, and the shield appeared around his Knightmare. Regrettably, the claw already reached him. Fortunately, it grabbed the left arm instead of the torso, head, or legs. Kallen flipped open a cover to a button. She pressed it, and radiation surged through the wired to the claw and into the limb. Lelouch quickly detached the arm and flew into the air.

"Humph! Wanna play cat n mouse, huh?"

She flew after him. As soon as she caught up with him, she fires her Energy Wing 'bullets' at him. Lelouch was under much heavy firing. He's struggling to bring the shields up due to the blasts at Shinkiro. Finally, he got them up.

"Tch! I can blast right through that wimpy shield!"

Kallen started charging the claw. While charging, Lelouch is doing all he can to strengthen his defenses. After fully charging, she pressed a button, and the Guren fired a full blast of its Radiant Wave Surger at him. Lelouch struggles to keep the shields up. After the blast, the Shinkiro still remains afloat, but has little power left.

Lelouch fires his Hadron Cannons on the Shinkiro's wrists, which requires little power. The Guren dodges all of them, and it proceeds to race towards the Shinkiro. The claw locks onto it. The Guren emits its Radiant Wave Surger into the unfortunate Knightmare. Knowing what is going to happen, Lelouch ejects his cockpit, he but barely made it with his life.

The Shinkiro explodes in front of the cockpit, causing the cockpit to frenzy and plummet 150 feet. Luckily, the cockpit fell into a patch of trees, but it still catches on fire. Lelouch crawls out of it for safety. His head is bleeding, and his vision is getting fuzzy. It explodes. Lelouch put his hands over his head to protect it. He was far away enough for the blast not to kill him, but the flying shrapnel cut down a tree near him. The tree fell on his torso, almost smothering him.

"Yes! I'VE DEFEATED LEOUCH VI BRITANNIA! YES!" Gino maniacally screams in triumph.

The nanobots last only for 30 hours before dying off. Kallen resumes back to her normal self. _'Huh? What happened? All I remember was that Gino tresspa-GINO!'_ She looks at the scene. There was a fire to her left side and Gino and his 'accomplice' to the right. She looked around again. _'Something's not right. Where's Lelouch?'_ She panicked and scoured the whole battlefield. Then she figured out the answer. "Oh my God, he's in the fire!"

Kallen brought the Guren down near the fire. She got out of the cockpit and started shouting for him. "Lelouch! Lelouch!" Kallen finally found him pinned under a tree. She tried to lift the tree off of him, but it was no use. "Damn it!" she cursed, pounding at the trunk. Then an idea popped up. She got back into her Guren and lifted the tree off of him. She got out again and ran to him. Kallen got down on her knees cradled him in her arms once more…but for the last time.

"Kallen? Is that you? Are you back to normal?" Lelouch asked very weakly.

She holds her hand in his. His body was ice cold. "Yes, it's me," she said. She was crying. Her voice cracks every time she says a word. "Don't worry I'll get you to a doctor in-"

"No…" he protested.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not gonna make it this time. I'm sorry…"

"Yes, you are! You're gonna become a dad and grow old and have grandchildren!" ***sniffle* **"Please don't go!" she begged.

"I'm sorry I have to go so early. Just-just promise me to take care of our child and live on."

She sniffles again. "Nooo! Pleeeeeease! Don't go, Lelouch! I need you!... I love you!"

"I love you, too…Kallen. I'm sorry it has to end this way… Good…bye…" His hand fell out of her grip as the life left his body.

Kallen's wails of crying echoed through the night. She's never cried so much in her life. She kissed his lips one last time. They were cold…

She laid his body back down and stood up. "I'm coming for you, Gino. You'll never be forgiven for what you've done!"

* * *

**Lelouch dies! :'((( Is this the end of Gino? O.O Find out next time!**

**Next chapter: Revenge of the Fallen**

**R&R please!**


End file.
